User access control may be applied to physical resources, electronic resources, virtual resources, or the like. Access control may include one or a combination of authentication methods and authorization methods. Authentication methods may be used for determining or verifying a user's identity. Authorization methods may be based on permission assignments that may grant an identified user access to some resources and may deny user access to other resources. Although available authentication or authorization methods may provide access control based on recognized user identity, providing access to a protected resource based on recognized user identity may not guarantee that the authenticated or authorized user will not conduct unintended activity associated with the protected resource.